It's a MAD World
by animationiscool
Summary: Inspector Gadget is assigned to stop Dr. Claw and his MAD agents from using a new plan to take over the world.
1. It's a MAD World

**Disclaimer: The Inspector Gadget characters are owned by DIC Entertainment.**

**It's a MAD World  
**

Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain are driving in the Gadgetmobile.

Penny: It's great that we're having a vacation at the Grand Canyon.

Inspector Gadget: It sure is, Penny. And nothing's going to interrupt our vacation this time.

When they reach their destination, the trio look at the scenery from a tourist point. While Penny and the inspector are viewing the scenery, Brain notices an object moving behind them.

Brain: Ruh? A walking ractus?

Brain investigates the walking cactus, but he get too close to the prickles.

Brain: Rouch!

Penny: Brain, are you all right?!

Brain: Ruh-huh.

Inspector Gadget: What's going on, you two? Hmm, that's strange. That cactus wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"Cactus": Ah, there you are, Gadget. I have a mission for you.

Inspector Gadget: Wowsers! Dr Claw must be using evil plants to take over the world. Which is kind of weird, because I'm pretty sure he already used that idea in the episode about the giant plants...

The "evil plant" is yet another disguise for-

Inspector Gadget: Chief Quimby?!

Chief Quimby: Don't blow my cover, Gadget. There are MAD agents everywhere.

Inspector Gadget: You're just being paranoid. We don't see MAD agents everywhere we go, right, Penny?

Penny: Actually, according to my Computer Book, approximately 90% of the people in each episode are MAD agents.

Chief Quimby: Which is why I need you to stop them.

Inspector Gadget: So much for our vacation. But I still think you're exaggerating.

Chief Quimby: You'll change your mind when you read this message.

Gadget reads the note from Quimby.

Inspector Gadget: "Dr. Claw's latest evil plan is to send hordes of MAD agents to different locations and famous landmarks. They will try to invade the different areas, and eventually Dr. Claw will be able to rule the world because of the the large numbers of henchmen at his disposal. Your job is to find and arrest the MAD agents in each location that is specified on a map."

He stops reading for a minute.

Inspector Gadget: This doesn't have anything to do with when I had to go on those field trips, right?

Chief Quimby: No.

Inspector Gadget: Okay, good.

He continues to read the note.

Inspector Gadget: "This message will self destruct."

Chief Quimby: *thinking* _Please don't throw the message this time..._

Inspector Gadget: Not to worry, chief. I'm always on duty!

While heading for the Gadgetmobile with Penny and Brain, and after receiving the map from his boss, he tosses the exploding letter in the chief's direction.

Chief Quimby: Oh, no-

*KABOOM*

The impact of the explosion causes the chief to-

*THUD*

-fall of the cliff, and land at the bottom of the canyon.

Chief Quimby: ...I should have seen that coming by now.

The inspector leans over the canyon.

Inspector Gadget: Sorry about that, chief!


	2. MAD Prices

**Disclaimer: The Inspector Gadget characters are owned by DIC Entertainment. **

**MAD Prices  
**

Inspector Gadget's new mission from Chief Quimby is that he has to find and arrest a gang of Dr. Claw's minions before they take over the world. He was originally planning a vacation with Penny and Brain at the Grand Canyon, but they will have to cancel their plans.

Inspector Gadget: Once again I never seem to get a break. I know I'm supposed to be always on duty, but this is ridiculous! Chief Quimby is obviously exaggerating the number of MAD agents out to get me.

Penny: And take over the world.

Inspector Gadget: The way he was describing it, you'd think that they're everywhere. Even on the highway we're on.

A car coincidentally drives next to them. The driver is wearing the standard MAD organization uniform.

Penny: Uncle Gadget, there's a MAD agent driving right next to us!

Inspector Gadget: Don't worry, Penny. I'm great at interrogation.

He opens the car window.

Inspector Gadget: Are you a MAD agent?

MAD Agent: Uh... no?

Inspector Gadget: All right then, you're free to go.

MAD Agent: Really? Thanks!

He drives away while muttering something about an appointment with Dr. Claw.

Penny: *whispers* Brain, we should follow Uncle Gadget.

Brain: *whispers* Do re raff to?

Penny: Do you really think he's competent enough to catch all of those MAD agents after seeing his "interrogation"?

Brain: Rood point.

* * *

The typical MAD agent drives into a secret hideout in a nearby cave and turns on the computer screen. Doctor Claw and his pet, MAD cat, appear.

Doctor Claw: What took you so long?

MAD Agent: Sorry, boss. I was interrogated by Inspector Gadget. He let me off scott free.

Dr. Claw: Gadget?_!_ You know how much I hate him!

MAD Agent: Pretty much everyone knows that.

Dr. Claw: Silence! I have a mission for you.

MAD Agent: I suppose that the mission involves eliminating Gadget? Again?

Dr. Claw: Of course it does, you fool!

* * *

While Dr. Claw explains the mission, the inspector looks for a hotel.

Inspector Gadget: That looks like a great hotel and tourist spot!

The "hotel" is run down and one of the window shutters falls off. There is also a sign that says, in scrawled writing, "inspectors get in for free".

Penny: It looks kind of suspicious...

Inspector Gadget: You're almost as paranoid as the chief. This place is just rustic, that's all. And besides, I'll be able to get in for free!

When they go inside, a familiar looking hotel manager is waiting at the front desk.

"Hotel Manager": Hello. My name is Mr. Roomforrent.

Penny: Uncle Gadget, that's the MAD agent we just saw earlier!

Inspector Gadget: Hello, my good man. Don't worry about what my niece said. She's just worried about the MAD organization trying to take over the world.

"Hotel Manager": I understand. I will gladly show you to your doom, uh, rooms. Heheheh...

* * *

In Penny's room, she hears something at the window. She opens the window and sees the chief.

Chief Quimby: Penny, you and Gadget need to get out of there!

Penny: How did you get here?

Chief Quimby: I noticed Gadget's car while driving back to headquarters. I also noticed that the back of the "hotel" sign has the MAD insignia!

Penny: I knew there was something wrong with this place. I'll go warn Uncle Gadget!

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil hotel manager locks the door on Gadget as soon as he enters his room.

Mr. Roomforrent: You checked in, but you won't check out!


End file.
